


You Took My Breath Away (Literally, Please Give It Back)

by lvrgukks



Series: Demon Jeongguk works [1]
Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Comedy, Crack, Demon Jeon Jungkook, Demon Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Demon Kim Namjoon | RM, Demon Min Yoongi | Suga, Demons, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Kim Taehyung | V, Human Park Jimin (BTS), I Don't Even Know, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Top Jeon Jungkook, Witch Kim Seokjin | Jin, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvrgukks/pseuds/lvrgukks
Summary: Kim Taehyung suffers a coughing fit while trying to be funny reading an old book found in his university’s library. Little did he know that he just summoned demon named Jeon Jeongguk.+ updates and edits are not frequent
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Series: Demon Jeongguk works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069454
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	1. Cult Shit

✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰→𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙩✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰

“Jiminie! I said it’s ok, really!”

“Tae, Bogum is just going to keep bothering you if I don't intervene.”

“Listen to me! It’s just that i wanted to rant, it’s not bothering me! Sure, sometimes it gets a tad annoying-”

“A TAD?!”

“Yes, a tad Jiminie. Don’t get your panties in a twist over this one dude you dipshit.”

“I hope he chokes on his tongue” Jimin mutters with spite

“Jiminie!! Stop!”

Taehyung tried to sound angry. He really did, but it’s hard to stay angry at two blobs of mushy rice cake becoming bloated on the sides of his best friend's face. It totally wasn’t the fact his voice cracked while exclaiming making Jimin laugh.

Kim Taehyung, aged 19, and Park Jimin (also 19) have been inseparable since they were in diapers covered with heaps of baby powder (so much so it gave them rashes). Their mothers, were also childhood friends, along with their mother's mothers and so on it might as well run in the family. Most important experiences/steps in their lives, they shared hand in hand (in a metaphorical sense… sometimes.) Nursery, primary school, high school and now finally university. Although they have different majors, they still manage to stay friends. They have only been here for a few months now and have already been called “the pretty platonic soulmates” or “the beautiful bros,” both utterly terrible names, that made them cringe every time someone exclaimed it (seriously, what sane uni kid comes up with that shit?) but they really could not care less. At least they both weren’t hated and or bullied… like before.

Taehyung had a test soon so he and Jimin were heading to the university’s library. It was decently big, however, that also means it was very dusty and old. Worn books were stacking up dust and their leather spines were breaking. The school obviously had newer books and textbooks but they still kept the old ones; no one knows why. The older, more dispensable books were kept on the upstairs part of library at the back with few tables and chairs. It was a very secluded area due to the fact that no one ever read any of the books there so, that made it the perfect place for bad antics. Well, would have. The alienated corner seemed to give off an eerie vibe to students, people came up with all sorts of theories. However, the two boys didn’t seem to mind it as it was a quiet study place to them. 

“Are you sure you want to study today? You’re practically running a fever.”

“Yes Jimin, I’ll survive-” ironically the boy gets cut off by a gut wrenching cough.

“Yep, no you won’t you’re going home-” 

“It’s fine, It’s fine! Really! Just an hour or two, please. I have a test coming up soon; I don't want to fail.”

“Ok, but take some painkillers” Jimin says handing him a pack of paracetamol. 

“Thank you Jiminie~”

✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰

After studying for two hours, they got bored. Very bored.

“What do you think is in these books?” Taehyung said giddily as he got up to inspect said books with a hop in his step.

“I don’t know their probably old textbooks, this is a school after all”

“Yeah, but what about before? I mean, I heard rumours it was a ritual site”

“You idiot, there’s rumours about everything and everyone Taehyungie, It’s a bunch of bullshit. Why would anyone build something, notably a school, on land that has a bad past or something that seems unappealing? Especially building on a something like a fucking ritual site-”

“Ok. Ok, you’re going off on a tangent. There are lots of things this school could have been and there are plenty of rumours, that was only one of them-- Oh hey, look at this one”

Taehyung picked up a strangely patterned book. Deep maroon symbols of circles and pentagrams decorated the spine while dazzling gold surrounded the perimeter of the symbols. The book was very unearthly. The black, red, and gold colour scheme made it stand out from the rest. It might have also been due to the fact that the book looked well kept; practically untouched. The gold leaf pages not even were scaved. It creeped Taehyung out.

But excited him more.

“Looks like some cult shit.” Well, Jimin closed that case 

“eSpEcIaLlY a RiTuaL sItE.” Taehyung said mocking Jimin. As you may have guessed, he wasn't amused.

“Can it, Kim.” Jimin spits making Taehyung giggle mischievously.

“What can I say, I love the supernatural, Minnie.” Taehyung says, opening the book he picked up previously.

As he opened the said ancient book, dust and other strange substances flew out from the pages like a volcano erupting and it all went in Taehyung’s face. He swated it out the way and blinked furiously only for his face to fall into utter shock when his eyes locked onto the page.

“Woah, dude! What the fuck?” 

“What? What is it?” Jimin asks excitedly, surprisingly to Taehyung since he was being very logical earlier .

Jimin jumps up from the table and walks over to the enfeebled bookshelves that were packing up dust. He peers over Tae’s shoulders and sees demonic symbols and some sort of dated alphabet written in very dark blood red ink. Must be for aesthetics, he thought.

“Someone needs to take hangul writing lessons, holy fuck.” Jimin jokes earning a chuckle off of Taehyung

However, the chuckle evolves into a soul contorting hack. All the dust from the cursed book had gathered and colonised in Taehyung’s chest. As he took a breath in, the dust expelled from his chest and he released a horrific sound from the depths of his lungs. He tried to speak during said traumatic cough, attempting to read something off the book to planning the piss out of it. Bad idea. Suddenly, he feels a spark flow from up his spine, it wasn’t a good feeling. Good was definitely not how to describe it. It felt like his central nervous system was under a hydraulic press; cracking and snapping. Shivers were rattling his entire being, his nerves felt like they were being crushed, his body racking with coughs. He felt his soul leaving his body. His empty husk of a body still shivering from immense fear. 

Definitely not an epic bruh moment.

During this abominable experience, Jimin was shedding tears and screaming in the middle of the library like a mad man to 'get an ambulance as his friend was dying’. 

In a sense, Jimin was right. Tae was dying.

After Taehyung, finished coughing he felt very uneasy. He decided to go back to his apartment but, for some reason, he took the book with him.

He didn’t check it out or tell Jimin.

On the walk back to his apartment from the school bus stop, he reflected on what had happened to try to grasp his bearings and have some form of control over the situation.

He met Jimin after classes and went to the library to study, they were in their own normal hangout/study corner, he had gotten bored so he started looking through old books when he suddenly passed out after immense pain. That’s about all he remembers. He definitely feels different that’s for sure, especially after experiencing the worst pain of his life. He feels strange in general, maybe it’s due to the pair of eyes drilling holes into his back.

Wait.

In less then a second, Taehyung turns around to confront whatever was inspecting him with such.. Malice? No that’s not it-- He’ll figure it’s intentions when he captures it- except..

Nothing and no one was there. Just him on the lonely, dark streets, lit by a single light bulb from a lamppost.

✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰

Clank. Click

“Fucking finally.” Taehyung breathed out as he twisted the keys to his apartment in the lock. Opening, closing, and locking it again in a matter of seconds. He doesn’t think he’s been paranoid enough to lock a door so fast since primary school when he thought a man who smiled at him on the way home was following him. However, that was primary. He was 10 for fucks sake! He released the breath he didn’t realise he was holding and threw his keys on the counter of his breakfast bar style kitchen, sitting on his small sofa a few feet away from it. His apartment may have been small but it was home for him; he had gotten used to it. 

He would soon hate it.

✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰

Taehyung paused the TV and looked over to his right, he had felt a jolt on the right side of the couch where his school bag was. When he got in he hadn’t bothered to put his things away like he normally would but, this obviously wasn’t a normal day. He wondered what it was and it freaked him out. He was still shaken up from earlier and understandably so. He then remembered the extra weight in his bag that wasn’t there before he had lost his memory. He slowly approached the bag like it was quarantine and extended his arm to grab it. He quickly opened it not wanting to waste time and… he sees a book?

Shit! The fucking book!

His memory hit him like a ton of bricks. He instantly picks up the book to throw and or kick it feet away from him when his eyes glance to the spine of the book. The symbol that had previously been gibberish, he could now read? He scanned the rest of the cover, stumbling across the title: “The Ninety Nine Gates Of Hell”. That can’t be good.

Taehyung opens the book and it felt like he was filled with information. He didn’t have enough brain capacity to hold it all. It was as if he had learnt every single language in the universe (even the made up ones) and could hear every voice in the world speaking at once. He felt like he knew everything. 

However and much to his disappointment, the spark of that feeling went in a matter of seconds.

Taehyung flipped to a random page and read:

“Twenty First Gate: Kim Namjoon”

Sounded cool, he carried on reading:

“Although only a part of the Twenty First Gate; Kim Namjoon is the right hand man of…”

He stopped when he saw a name. For some reason it intrigued him in ways he did not know he could be intrigued. He didn’t recognise it, yet was still drawn to it somehow.

He flipped through more pages.

“Min Yoongi”

Another one;

"Jung Hoseok"

Finally he stumbles upon;

"Jeon Jeongguk"

He goes to the description:

“From the First Gate of hell and one of the most important overlords”--

“Ok, boring bunch of bullshit” Taehyung tutts

“What else is there..”

Taehyung looks under the text and sees the symbols again… but they’re a bit different. He can understand them but they don’t translate into words of any human language and when he looks at the symbols they don’t form letters or words on the page like the others do. 

The translated words are dancing around his mind and he decided to let them free saying them into the air.

As soon as he does he feels like all of his senses has shut down. His throat closes up as soon as the tainted words left his lips: his arms go limp, his knees weak and he drops to the floor as if he was praying (ironic, I know); he felt so weak to this unknown force. He can only watch numbly as a red summoning circle (or what looks to be one) slowly appears on his- oh my god his new carpet! Shit! He internally curses. At this point, he’s so overcome with shock he’s subconsciously accepted his forsaken fate and cares about matters that he shouldn’t, like his fucking new carpet being ripped and ruined. Bitch.

Triangles and ovals of deep maroons spin 360° around Taehyung's open apartment complex. Clouds of dark red fill Taehyung’s already misty vision.

A figure slowly forms.

They’re tall with decently broad shoulders, yet a tiny waist. Most likely a man judging from the stature, 5’8? Well, whatever it is wearing, it’s extremely tight. Showing the being’s strength and making Taehyung’s mouth water (and grossly, his mouth is numb and the drool is practically dribbling out and at a painful pace).

When the red sandstorm like mist clears he sees- a fucking hunk. Call him a fucking boomer for saying but jesus. 

Taehyung literally voices “ahooga".

The (now confirmed) male had long, wavy raven black hair that stretched to his ears yet contrasting eyes that could hold a whole galaxy in them. They looked so trustworthy and enticing. His nose dipped just enough to have an impeccable cupid bows and full lips. This man just from the sight was very dangerous. Alarmingly amazing features that contrast each other with sin and innocence. You can sense the deceitfulness just from his image. Taehyung has had enough manipulative bastards in his life to tell where one is hiding, whether it be crappy car salesmen to shitty, abusive exs. Taehyung’s had the lot.

So to see this man right in front of him, it scared the shit out of him. Because instantly he knew, he could tell. This man could and probably would be able to mold and manipulate him between his slender fingers, like fucking putty. 

Taehyung wasn’t going to give in that easily though. Not again. 

He became instantly defensive, a complete change from the numbness he felt before. The change in aura of the human shocked the creature. It spoke.

“Woah, woah. Don’t get out your war tutu, princess. I’m not gonna hurt you... No promises.” He chuckled out the last part.

“A minute ago you were… Well, what did you say? ‘ahooga’? Surprised your jaw didn't un-fucking-hinge”

“Shut it prick.” spat Taehyung.

“Damn, stop talking like you ain’t a kicked puppy, love. You’re literally numb everywhere and even if you weren’t, you wouldn’t be able to do shit.” fought back the stranger

“Why did you even summon me here if you hate me, princess?” Questioned the man.

What does he mean summon? Don’t tell me this weird nonce is a demon or some shit? Well it did say ‘The Ninety Nine Gates’ which is a hell thing and the book was pretty demonic. Ok, yep. No, he’s 100% a demon-- Shit! I’ve summoned a demon!! I’m so fucking stupi- His inner turmoil was interrupted by the annoying dickhead of a demon.

“Princess? Hello? Answer please.”

“Stop it with the nicknames. We aren't close, idiot.”

“Then why are you calling me idiot? I don't mind the nicknames personally; seems kinky~” 

Taehyung scoffed.

"What's your name then? Bet it's a stupid name like- um- Jocab!" 

“That's cute. Jeon Jeongguk, but you can call me whatever you want darling~”.

✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰𝙚𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙤𝙣𝙚✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰


	2. The Asian Keanu Reeves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is short but i wanted to update because i promised i would!!  
> i don't know if I'll update this since xmas is in three days but i will try release other short one shot aus and maybe write a prompt I've had in my head for a while :D
> 
> negays enjoy this chapter!! pls dm me on twitter :: @jimintaeguk

✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙬𝙤: 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙩!✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰

Surprisingly, or not, hell was very boring. Well, to a demon like Jungkook that is (even though you probably don’t get what sort of demon Jungkook is.)

Before Jungkook got summoned by some weird looking ‘adult human’ (he’s not sure what that thing is) he was doing what he'd normally do on everyday; Feeding Cerberus and rubbing his belly, making sure no melted plastic or spiky rock in the lava lakes (global warming even effects hell you bastards), dusting human ashes from the sides of fire pits, laughing at people’s suffering (of fucking course) and last and certainly the most boring one, sorting out the newly dead souls that have arrived in purgatory. 

I guess you could say it was one hell of a job.

Honestly, after doing it for centuries, it got boring. Sure, he added in the occasional activity when he got the time. There were lots of fun things to do like: liver tennis (he prefers human liver, a child’s to be exact) or small intestine skipping. Yet still, that also got boring. He understands hell is supposed to punishment for things he’s done previously but, paperwork and physical labour for over 500 years is a bit mentally taxing. 

In all honesty, Jungkook can't even remember why he's in hell sometimes. 

Jungkook tends to travel to the living world with excuses of “I'm documenting modern day corruption methods us demons can use.” or “I’m hungry, I’m going out to harvest some souls and see if I can make any contracts.” so, when he gets a job, he’s extra happy. Hunting, harvesting, collecting, trading; Jungkook likes all these jobs. However, when he gets summoned, it’s a whole different story. Ok, sometimes it can be boring, the same old ‘i want power and money’ or ‘kill this person for me’ but none the less he enjoys it, it’s a change of scenery. He doesn’t get summoned often considering it’s hard to summon a demon like him without being a high level witch and having the right expensive resources so it’s always quite fun to see the face behind the mysterious, admirable and powerful witch or warlock. 

Yet, when he’s at his desk doing paperwork about the recent purge of souls (gotta’ clean out hell somehow) and suddenly he start to feel a twisting in his gut and red smoke curling around his figure. He didn’t think the ‘powerful, admirable summoner’ would be a pale, skinny kid on his knees about to pass out. Atleast he was pretty though?

✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰

“So you’re like a d-demon..”

“No sweetcheeks, I’m asian Keanu Reeves. Of course I’m a demon.”

Tae had started to gain feeling in body again but apparently he didn’t get his common sense back as fast. He had decided to make conversation with the supernatural being that ripped up his new carpet with his fucking 30 cm talons and it wasn’t going perticually well. 

“Could of just said Asian Jesus w-”

“OUCH, FUCK! W-what the fuck dude?!” The creature suddenly screamed

“W-what, what’s wrong?”

“Don’t say that word around a demon for fucks sake!”

“What word? Jesus?”

“OUCH, YES-- FUCK!” 

“Atleast we know what the safe word will be..” Tae muttered under his breath.

“What?” The demon spat in confusion, still suffering from the pain of the word banishment (obviously not powerful enough of an incantation to get rid of him; but it still hurts)

“Nothing.” Tae said nonchalantly.

“Ok so, do you mind explaining to me this whole.. ‘I’m a demon and I act like i have a stick up my arse’” Mocking the demon was probably not a good choice when he was already annoyed from Tae saying ‘the’ word, but he was so confused and in pain that he couldn’t care less.

“What?” The demon spat again, at this point Tae should have a living room that’s just an ocean of saliva. “You mean you didn’t summon me intentionally?”

“N-no…?” It went silent.

“I-i just found a stupid book from a library and was m-messing around with it and i don’t remember muc-” Tae tried to explain

“What book?!” The demon suddenly looked full of life (ironically) and his pain had vanished at the mention of this ‘book’.

“H-here..” Tae said as he stumbled up, his knees almost going weak. He shuffled over to the coach where he was sitting before and picked up the book, just to have it snatched out of his hand within a millisecond.

“Where did you get this?!” The demon looked so shocked; that was not a good sign. 

“My school’s library.. Why?” 

“Oh my god… Ok this is bad.. H-how did this even end up in the land of living--” The demon questioned

“Wait-- How can you even read this, let alone summon me?” The demon was asking questions left and right, questions Tae didn’t have the answer to.

“Look, Jungkook, was it? I just got home from a long day at school and have passed out twice, i have no idea what’s going on-- I don't even know if i'm dreaming all this. I can’t answer your questions right now although it may seem hypocritical since im bombarding you with questions too. How about we take it slow and talk, get the important things out the way and maybe get to know one another?” Tae explained with sudden maturity despite his weak mental and physical state. The demon, surprisingly, calmed down and sat down on the sofa.

“Yeah, sorry i guess I’ll get the basics out of the way, since you clearly seem to be naive about all this.”

“Please do.” Tae said with his kind, signature boxy smile.

✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰

Bleep. Bleep.

“Ughh” 

Ah yes, the annoying 1 beat ‘bleep’ sound reminding him that it’s seven thirty in the morning meaning, it was time to wake up and (hopefully, on time) get up. Last night was pretty eventful considering the fact he doesn’t summon demons on the daily so you could say Tae's pretty tired even though the day has even started. What day was it? He looked over to his digital clock and calendar.

Hmmm… Wednesday… 

WAIT-- SHIT IT’S TEST DAY!

Tae quickly kicked his duvet off and ran to his wardrobe, not really caring what he put on. He grabbed his bag and stuffed his pencil case, revision guide and book in. He bolted into his main living quarters and--

Oh. Him, right, he forgot about the demon sleeping on his couch.

Tae walked over (speedily, he had to leave to get to the test hall at eight) and pinched the guy’s nose.

“Uhm-- oUCH--” The demon exclaimed with fury.

“What the fuck! You stupid human, I shoul--” 

“I have a test at eight, I need to leave. What should I do about.. You?”

“What do you mean you need to leave? You can’t leave, I told you this last night!” Oh, right. Shit. 

The ‘Demon 101’ lecture he got last night (hopefully there won’t be a test on that). Jungkook explained to him that when he summoned him, he had made something called a ‘blood contract’. Well, it’s what normally happens anyway. When people normally summon a demon (like this is fucking normal??) they have to offer something of value, normally it’s their magical energy, in exchange for a wish or service from a powerful demon. Since it’s a trade, there’s a contract made, a strong one, sealed with a blood pact (hence why the ritual circle is normally red). The blood pact is a link and depending on how strong the two entities are, the stronger the blood pact. When it’s first formed the blood pact participants need to stay within close vicinity of one another to make sure said bond does not break or become weak. Jungkook suggested last night that they stick together for a few days just to be safe. He said he wasn't sure if they made a blood pact or not since Tae wasn’t exactly conscious or in the right state of mind to make a blood pact, neither is he sure that they made a contract since Tae didn’t summon him on purpose either.

“Jungkook, I have a really fucking important test I cannot afford to miss and you can’t come to class with me. Look at you, you have fucking horns!”

“Calm down Princess, is this test really important to you?” Jungkook said strangely calm considered he might get hunted down if he steps out of Tae’s apartment building.

“Uhh? Yeah.”

“Ok, do you have spare clothes?” Jungkook asked

“Yes but, Jungkook, your horns and tail--”

Mist started slowly filling the room again and Tae felt like he was getting deja vu. The mist twisted and turned into a coil around where Jungkook was standing, becoming opaque and impossible to see through. He could hear terrifying sounds of bones crushing and fabric and leather contorting. 

“Tae, sweetie” 

He could still talk in there?! And wait-- Tae sweetie-- this man could take him right now.

“U-uh yeah?”

“Get me those spare clothes- not any of your pink, girly frilly shit you have hidden in the back.” How the fuck did he know?! 

“I guessed” Jungkook chuckled. Could he read minds?

Tae rushed to his wardrobe and fetched some gray jogging bottoms and a large black hoodie that he still had from when he was going through… ‘a phase’ shall we say?

“Do i just… chuck them in the mist.. Thingy?” 

“No, just close your eyes.. If you want to”

“Huh--”

Tae was cut off by the mist disappearing and revealing a very toned and very naked Jungkook (not really) attempting to cover his junk.

“AKK--” Tae exclaims chucking the bundle of clothes in his hands over to the demon.

“Oof--” Jungkook lets out after getting hit in the face. “You know baby, just because i lost the horns, doesn’t make me any less honry~”

“JUST PUT YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES ON YOU FUCKING BUCK TEETHED, HORNY RABBIT” Tae said running to his room and shutting the door.

If he was a few minutes late and had a semi in his pants he would blame (the now, student) Jungkook.

✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰𝙚𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙬𝙤!✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰


	3. hello again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah, sorry

hey so i know this isn't what you were expecting ;/ maybe some of you clicked off just from the title but please at least read this i guess.

i really would have liked to continue this work (in fact in 3 hours and 20 minutes this work would be a year old extactly!) but i just cant write to save my life. this isn't just an insecurity its a fact. my mental health and my neurodivergence practically disables me to sit down and write without getting bored, frustrated with my work or distracted. it's truly a shame because i actually liked this idea as a story. 

tw// dissociation (for some this might be reality shaking maybe, or in the least discomforting but nothing too bad)

I've "stanned" or liked bts and their music for almost 3 years now. If i'm going to be honest i've grown out of it now. I still listen to their music; watch interviews, lives and run. however, i don't go on twitter anymore or dream about being on stage with them or some ridiculous fantasy (not to insult anyone who has dreams like that it's just i thought of *myself* as childish not necessarily anyone else). due to this i kind of find it hard to write about them. well to be fair i never really wrote about BTS as people more like how i would of liked them to be or how i would have liked them to be in that particular story. to me when i wrote about them they weren't BTS, they were character's that just happened to coincidentally have BTS' names. now that i've left the toxic wasteland that is the kpop community (not to insult anyone in it) i think im more sensible in my views of the celebrities i look up to. I probably will still write stories about BTS and them as characters but ill probably be more respectful since it is still their name(s) im using. honestly, i don't even know what i'm writing at the moment probably just a jumble of mixed up stories and emotions that you probably don't wanna read (fuck even i don't wanna proof read this mess) so i apologise in advance (probably already happened) for the spelling errors. 

by the way heres some errors im aware of that i made in this story (i havent re read it this is just off of memory);  
\- i remember i felt like i made taehyung too "feminine" well at least societies' definition of it. i felt like he was too weak or defenceless when current taehyung would have definitely been the chic gay who hates everyone except himself LMAO  
\- following along with the last comment i felt like the story fell into some heteronormative behaviour (taehyung being the weak and defence person and jk being some sort of hero or badass) when in gay couples, coming from an actual lesbian, there's no real need for gender norms when u both ethier are, the same gender or identify as whatever you want (and yes u cis people gay people can be something other then cis and still be gay, not gonna explain)  
\- don't get me wrong, i do still like the classic cheesy knight in shining armour cliche but i felt like this story could have been so much more then a cliche and could have been something fresh and original  
\- i feel like i went with too many BTS fic sterotypes like oh tae and jimin besties!! yh idk

but yeah thats why im probably not going to continue this story :( sorry  
im making a new account thats going to have fanfics and original stories on it so stay tuned for that (heck if i feel like it i might even make an adaptation of this on my new account)

look at end notes for more ill probably link my new account there in (maximum) an hour!! SO PLEASE SUB OR FOLLOW WHATEVER TO THAT ACCOUNT :D  
\+ i dont have any socials i can be followed on for updates for aus since twitter scares me lol also im just press submit after i finish typing this sentence fuck reading over it im lazy (TALK TO ME IN COMMENTS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to write something based off of this / write something from the prompt PLEASE!!! CREDIT ME!!! credit my new account which will be added in a bit to the end notes and also link to the orginal (this one) 
> 
> ok if i need to say more ill add it here okkoko bYEEE

**Author's Note:**

> \+ this fic was proof read by @tipsykoo pls follow her!  
> \+ my twitter is @jimintaeguk 
> 
> \- This is my first fic I've written on AO3 so please understand if there are mistakes! I haven't properly adjusted to the format either.  
> \- nonce is a british slang term for someone who is a paedophile. The reason i used this was for comedy purposes (and because tae thinks he's weird for calling him princess but that's for later) he uses the word as an insult.  
> \- the story and plot hasn't been properly written yet. This was more of a 'ok, I'm going to write this prompt for jokes' so if it seems undeveloped and there's plot holes thats the reason  
> \- should i write more? tell me in the comments or on twitter


End file.
